Matt déprime
by MV-GD
Summary: La pire chose qui pouvait arriver à Matt va lui arriver...


Bonjour! Idée délire sur Death Note...après Naruto on s'occupe des dieux de la mort, des enquêteurs déjantés et des génies passionés de jeux vidéos, de chocolat, ou des jouets en tous genres...à voir si ça vous plaît...

Infos:

-REVIEWS OBLIGATOIRES **(comment on va contrôler nous ?)** si vous liser nos textes **(c'est un peu dur d'en mettre si vous lisez pas...passons...)**

**-**commentaires personnels en gras

-idée débile mais marrantes à écrire...à vous de voir si vous rigoler aussi

-texte écrit par MV **(Bah qui d'autre? xD)** et surtout écrit suite à une idée de baka96 **(une amie proche...mère des deux précédentes...en théorie...)**

* * *

><p>CRAASSH<p>

Mello : Matt ?

…

Mello : Matt ? Tu m'entends ?

…

Mello : MATT ! TU FOUS QUOI BORDEL !

Matt : Mello, c'est affreux !

Mello : Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui y a encore ! T'as fait tomber mon armoire ?

Matt : Non ! Pire que ça !

Mello : Pire ? Attends…t'as quand même pas cassé le vase de l'entrée quand même…

Matt : Pire j'te dis !

Mello : Y a pire que ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Matt : J'AI PERDU MA CONSOLE NINTENDO DEDICACEE !-_pleurt-_

Mello : Ah...ouf…c'est juste ça…

Matt : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit là ?

Mello : Euh rien…tu l'as cherchée partout ?

Matt : Oui…

Mello : Dans la chambre ?

Matt : Oui…dans ton armoire aussi…

Mello : T'AS TOUCHE MON ARMOIRE ?

Matt : Oui…

Mello : NON…

Matt : Oui…

Mello : Tu as trouvé le double-fond ?

Matt : Oui et je l'ai ouvert !

Mello : T'as vu ce qui a dedans ?

Matt : A part la barbie que Roger t'as offerte par erreur quand tu avais six ans et dont tu n'as jamais pu te détacher, il y avait rien d'autre…

Mello : NOOOOOON !

Matt : Ben quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Mello : Euh…non…t'as fouillé tout l'appart' ?

Matt : Oui, elle est pas ici c'est sûr.

Mello : Ah je vois…donc quelqu'un te l'a forcément volée…

Matt : Ouais, mais…ce serait qui selon toi ?

Mello : Une seule personne au monde serait assez intelligente pour mettre au point un plan pareil…

Matt : C'est qui ? C'est qui?

Mello : Son génie est inférieur au mien mais il est rusé…

Matt : C'est Kira, hein ?

Mello : Il a l'esprit tordu…

Matt : Kira je retrouverai ma console…

Mello : Il est machiavélique…

Matt : Kira, je te ferai payer…

Mello : C'est le roi de la manipulation…

Matt : Kira, je te tuerai de mes propres mains…

Mello : C'EST NEAR

Matt : Kira, j'arr…hein quoi ?

Mello : Evidemment c'est Near, et il a dû demander à ses agents de l'aider…

Matt : Near ? Alors c'est pas Kira ?

Mello : De quoi tu parles, Matt ?

Matt : Oublie. Tu vas chercher ma console ?

Mello : Oui j'y vais…

_-Mello part et Matt se retrouve tout seul et comme il a rien à faire il retrouna à son activité favorite-_

**( devinez quoi...)**

_-Mello arrive au SPK-_

Mello : _-Enfonce la porte et crie-_ : NEAAAAAAAAAAAAR !

…_-Personne répond_-…..

Mello : NEAR NEAR NEAR NEAR !

Rester : Oh salut Mello ^-^

Mello : _-Se jettant sur Rester-_ OÙ EST NEAR ?

Rester : À tu cherches encore Near ! Il est dans la machine à laver ^-^

Mello : JE TE DEMAN… Heiin ?

Rester : Bah oui ! Extra blancheur à la javelle ! 1heure de bonheur blanc pure comme la neige. Ce qui rend Near blanc et soo sexy~

**(V : Sorry je m'emporte xD)**

Linder : Tututututututu je suis de retour avec le dernier modèle Playmobil pour le petit ^-^

Mello : Où est la machine à laver ?

Linder : Devant-toi Mello .

Rester : _-En même temps que Linder-_ Derrière-moi.

Mello : Pousse-toi ! _–Entre dans la salle ou se trouve LA machine à laver et ouvre la porte de celle-ci-_ NEAR !

Near : Mello !

Mello : NEAR !

Near : Mello.

Mello : N-E-A-R !

Near : Mello…

Mello : NEAAAAR !

Near : Mello ?

Mello : Comment peux-tu faire ça à Matt ?

Near : Faire quoi ?

Rester : Oui, faire quoi ?

Linder : Qu'as-tu fait Near ?

Near : Moi rien…

Gevanni : Hein qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**(Hs...une fois de plus...on lui pardonne ?)**

Mello : Tu lui as volé sa console !

Rester : Ouuuuuuhh~

Linder : C'est méchant ça…méchant Near…

Near : Mais je…

Gevanni : C'est qui Matt ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Mello : Tu lui as enlevé sa 2ème raison de vivre !

**(La 1ère étant Mello lui-même...)**

Rester : Tu l'as poussé au suicide 0.0

Linder : Pauvre choupinou ! Vilain Near !

Near : Mais enfin…

Gevanni : Suicide ? Quel suicide ?

Mello : Je vais te tuer Near !

Rester : Oui, il va te tuer !

Linder : Tu le mérites !

Near : Mais atten…

**( Merci pour le soutien)**

Near : Mais j'ai rien fait pour une fois !

Gevanni : Attend…

PAN ! PAN ! PAN ! PAN ! PAN ! PAN ! PAN ! PAN !

Au même moment à la Wammy's House.

Matt : Roger je sais que c'est toi !

Roger : Matt je n'ai pas volé ta console !

Matt : Mais je sais que t'es un voleur de jouet, déjà à mon arrivée t'avais volé mon ordi portable dernier cri !

Roger : Je te l'ai confisqué pas volé ! Tu étais trop dessus !

Matt : -_Se mettant à genoux-_ RENDS-LA MOI !

Roger : Je peux pas te rendre quelque chose que je n'ai pas.

Matt : _-S'accrochant à la jambe de Roger-_ JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

Roger : Rentre chez toi Matt.

Matt : Mais…

Roger : Rentre !

Matt : Mais…

Roger : TU RENTRES !

-Matt rentres chez lui et continue son activité favorite-

De retour au SPK devant la machine à laver qui s'occupe de notre si beau et jeune et sexy **(Sorry sorry je m'emporte à nouveau xD)** Near ! Qui est d'ailleur couvert d'encre Pelikan bleu royal.

Near : Mello…

Mello : Near.

Near : Mello !

Mello : Near…

Near : MELLO !

Mello : Near…

Near : M-E-L-L-O !

Gevanni : Gevanni ! =D –_Se fait assommer par MV qui s'incrustent denouveau à moitier dans leur fic'-_

Mello : Je..

Near : COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ? MA BLANCHEUR ! JE VIENS D'AVOIR MON LAVAGE SPECIAL BLANCHEUR À LA JAVELLE ET TOI TU…TU…TU…TU..TU..TU !

Mello : Je…Near…calme…calme respire respire...Near repose ton flingue…non Near.. Noooon~

PAN !

Mello : _-couvert de sang, avec une balle dans le bras gauche- _Near 0.0

Near : JE T'AI DIT QUE J'AVAIS PAS LA CONSOLE DE TON PETIT AMI ET TU AS TIRE SUR MOI AVEC DE L'ENCRE! TU AS TACHE MON PYJAMA!

Mello : Near...Tu m'as tiré dans le bras..._-Prend le flingue de Near-_ prends ça! _-tire une balle dans le coeur de Near-_

SPK : Ooooooooo Near.

**(On dirait qu'il s'en foutent T.T)**

Mello : Bon j'me casse! Je vais consoler Matt!

-Rentre comme si de rien était, c'est vrai quoi il a que une balle dans le bras et viens de tuer son ennemi de toujours mais bref'-

Matt : Eh merde j'y arriverai jamais, c'est trop dur !

Mello : Salut Matt…j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…

Matt : Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé…t'as du sang partout…

Mello : Ben…j'ai été chez Near…et…j'ai pas retrouvé la console…que tu as dans la main d'ailleurs ? -_il s'énerve là-_

Matt : Ben oui…c'est bête…je l'avais rangée en fait…

Mello : Tu l'avais rangée!

Matt : Ben…faut croire…elle était sur le canapé…mais euh _-faire diversion, faire diversion-_ tu devrais te soigner là…

Mello : Bon d'accord… pour te faire pardonner soigne-moi ^-^ MAIS NE PARLE PLUS JAMAIS DE CETTE CONSOLE !

_Plus tard, vers minuit environ, Mello fut réveillé par quelque chose qui lui sauta dessus..._

Matt : MELLOOOOOOOOOOO !

Mello : Quoi encore ?_-à moitié endormi-_

Matt : J'AI PERDU MES CLOOOPES !

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Alors ?<p> 


End file.
